Jak pies z kotem Cwana ośmiornica
by marta madzia
Summary: ... i inne nocne strachy. Gilbert pojechał zapić i Danii. Zapił skutecznie i stał się jednym z tematów duńsko-szwedzkich rozmów nad jego uśpioną, pijaną głową.


Łograniczenia wszelakie: Siedzą, piją, lulki palą… nie ta bajka. Siedzą i owszem, ale piwo się skończyło – więc już mamy demoralizujący wpływ opisywania ludzi upojonych alkoholem, na przyszłość narodu – znaczy na potencjalnych czytelników, bowiem użytkownicy tu wciąż mają przed sobą więcej przyszłości, niż przeszłości za plecami. Poza tym aspołeczne zachowania rodzinne, znaczy starsze rodzeństwo nie pali się, aby to młodsze wspierać w chorobie, znaczy w schorzeniu: głowa mi ciąży a do łóżka taaaaaaak dalekoooo… Ponadto tłamszenie rodzaju ludzkiego… przez koty, wiadomo przecież, że człowiek jest po to, aby kot miał zajęcie.

I chyba tyle.

Teraz pora na moje picie.

Postaci: Dania, Szwecja i Prusy, ale ten ostatni głównie w celach rozrywkowo-dekoracyjnych i ku radości Skandynawów.

_Dla brata, bo anę pięknie zaliczył. _

**Jak pies z kotem: Cwana ośmiornica i inne nocne strachy**

Søren tyrpnął trzonkiem widelca pijany zewłok siedzący przy jego kuchennym stole. Zewłok górną połową ciała zalegał na blacie i pochrapywał cichutko, śmierdząc piwem na kilka metrów. Czasami coś tam mamrotał i pomlaskiwał, ale Dania nie zamierzał szukać w tym sensu. Sam już miał mocno skołowaną głowę, ale jeszcze się trzymał. Nie należało jednak makówki przemęczać, bo jeszcze gotowa była ogłosić strajk i też wysłać go do Morfeusza. To zaś zaowocowałoby rano nielichym bólem karku, co już mu się zupełnie nie uśmiechało.

Ziewnął, aby dotlenić ostatnie trzeźwe szare komórki. Gilbert tego wieczoru miał tempo bolidu Schumachera i Søren poważnie wątpił, czy Beillschmidt w ogóle poczuł smak tego, co w siebie wlewał przez ostanie godziny. W dodatku Gilbert cały wieczór gadał. Nie żeby to było czymś złym. Po prostu gadał, gadał i gadał i aż dziw, że się ani razu nie zakrztusił. Podziwu godna technika wlewania w siebie piwa i kłapania szczęką. A potem Gilbert padł. Søren zdążył nawiedzić przybytek rozkoszy zwany kibelkiem, a gdy wrócił z Gilberta został ten oto mało kontaktujący z otoczeniem zewłok.

Parkiet na korytarzu zaskrzypiał ostrzegawczo i Dania spojrzał w stronę drzwi szczerząc się szeroko.

- Nie śpisz, Szwedziu?

- Jak widać.

Szwed obrzucił spojrzeniem brata i pochrapujące zwłoki, poczym jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do lodówki i zaczął w niej grzebać za czymś zdatnym do spożycia. Søren był kawalerem z krwi i kości, i gdyby nie cud zwany gospodynią, to pewnikiem żywot jego byłby niekiedy marny. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że w przyszłości w miejsce nieocenionej Madiki pojawi się kolejna anielica, a po niej kolejna i tak po kres Duńskiego istnienia.

- Szwedziu, pomożesz mi go zatargać do łóżka?

- Sam nie dasz rady? – Powątpiewający głos pewnikiem lepiej usłyszał stojący w lodówce garnek z zupą do odgrzania niż Søren.

- No właśnie chyba nie. Ja wiem, że to waga lekka i tak dalej, ale ja też jestem pijany. Poza tym jesteś ode mnie starszy, większy i tak dalej…

Spróbował zrobić minę skopanego kota i uraczyć nią brata, jak tylko wychynie on w końcu zza drzwi lodówki, ale w połowie przypomniał sobie, że to, od co najmniej półtorej wieku, nie działa i nie ma sensu męczyć mięśni twarzy.

- A ty jesteś trzeźwy. Mnie się może omsknąć i jak z nim rąbnę o parkiet, to w najlepszym razie będziesz jednego połamańca leczył, w najgorszym dwóch.

Berwald wychynął zza drzwi przeżuwając Bogu ducha winną rzodkiewkę. Oczy przy tym zmrużył, bowiem okulary zostały w innym pokoju, topografię tej gawry znał na tyle już dobrze, że mógł sobie na chodzenie na czuja pozwolić.

- On ma swojego brata od niańczenia go – stwierdził.

- To byś się mną zajął? – ćwierknął radośnie Dania.

- Po to masz wysokie podatki, żeby się tobą służba zdrowia zajęła.

- Ale Szwedziu… - chlipnął. – Byś mnie na pastwę wielkich i groźnych niczym pittbulle pielęgniarek wydał? Takich, co by mnie kuły? I żeby mnie kleikiem karmili?

- Zmień seriale, które oglądasz. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Dania zmarszczył czoło. Akurat uważał, że gust telewizyjny ma nienajgorszy, wszakże mógłby od rana do nocy oglądać jak Maria Luiza Antonia wzdycha do Horhe Juanito Michaelo i przy okazji zdycha z zazdrości o Mirabellę Angelę… Miał właśnie to oznajmić na głos, kiedy zewłok poruszył się, beknął sobie donośnie, ciamknął i pogrążył w dalszym śnie. Bracia zamarli w milczeniu patrząc na to zjawisko. Ciamk, chrap, mruk, mruk… Søren czuł, że zaraz parsknie śmiechem, który pewnikiem sprowadzi go z krzesła na podłogę. Będzie to bolesna zmiana pozycji nawet, jeśli ilość promili w jego krwi złagodzi odczuwalne skutki tego upadku. Mlask, chrapu, chrapu… Zerknął na brata i z niejaką radością stwierdził, że Szwedkowa mina również wskazuje na nadchodzący paroksyzm śmiechu. Każde dziecko wie, że śmiech to zdrowie – o ile się przy tym człowiek nie udławi. A że Søren bratu życzył wszystkiego, co najlepsze, to nie dziwota, że mu się to podobało. Mlask, ciamk, mlasku, mlasku, chrum, chrum…

Nie wytrzymali.

Søren zachowawczo przy pierwszych chichotach przedzierających mu się przez gardło z pijacką gracją zsunął się na podłogę. Jęknął przejmująco, gdy ilość alkoholu we krwi okazała się niedostateczna, aby wykonać manewr w stu procentach poprawnie i walnął się nieco kością ogonową. To z kolei jedynie wydusiło więcej chrząka-chichotów z Berwalda, z czasem te drugie zresztą stały się górą. Nie dziwota, widok był bowiem wart wysokiej ceny. Oto dwa pijane patyczaki zakończone blond mopem zalegały w kuchni. Jeden ciamkał, mlaskał i pochrapywał wzorcowo, drugi ajajał i śmiał się głośno na przemian. W dodatku robił to zupełnie losowo. No i po co komu telewizja?

Głupawkę udało się opanować znamienne kilka minut później, gdy płuca śmiejących się zaczęły się domagać odrobiny szacunku, a przynajmniej tlenu. Søren położył się na podłodze, tworząc w ten sposób naturalną przeszkodę, o którą można się było potknąć i może upuścić coś, co się akurat niosło. Ziewnął, mlasnął – od stołu odpowiedziało mu ciamknięcie - Szwecja przewrócił oczami. Znikąd pojawił się wielki kocur, który Berwaldowe rozważania o potykaniu się wcielił poniekąd w czyn. Nim się Søren obejrzał osiem i pół kilo kota mościło mu się na brzuchu miaucząc przy tym wielce zadowolone.

- Ej! No, co ja jestem? Materac?

- Jak widać tak.

- Nie. Ja sobie wypraszam, żadnym materacem nie jestem, a przynajmniej nie kocim – zaprotestował Søren i spróbował usunąć Jorgena z siebie, ale kociszcze zakotwiczyło się przezornie w jego koszuli i wbiło w niego spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Oczy mówiły: Nawet nie próbuj.

– Weź go!

- To twój kot – zauważył Berwald i oparł się o szafkę, żałując w myślach, że nie ma okularów, bowiem nawet mimo mrużenia oczu wiele szczegółów mu uciekało.

- Ale ciebie lubi bardziej!

W drzwiach kuchni stanął Sven – też kot, przy Jorgenie waga zaledwie średnia. Søren na sam jego widok jęknął potępieńczo. Na razie jednak kocur postanowił się poprzeciągać. Do przeciągania najlepsze są owinięte sznurkiem słupki, ale z braku takiego w zasięgu kilku kroków Sven był skłonny zadowolić się Szwedzką nogą i spodniami. Søren odetchnął z ulgą, a Jorgen umościł się i zaczął mruczeć ukontentowany.

- Zaraz się zhaftuję, jeśli mi ten kot z brzucha nie zlezie.

Berwald właśnie odczepiał od siebie Svena, aby ulokować go na górze szafki – niech kurze powyciera.

- Twój kot.

- Wiem, że mój, słoneczko, ale to ścierwo sprzedajne i się nie zdziw, jak kiedyś ci torba zacznie miauczeć w czasie podróży do domu.

Sven prychnął obrażony, że mu gimnastykę przerwano, ale widząc, że go tu zupełnie ignorują w kilku skokach międzymeblowych znalazł się na stole niebezpiecznie blisko Pruskiej głowy. Próbnie tyrpnął ją łebkiem – zamlaskała, zaciamkała, ale nic więcej się nie stało. Skandynawowie aktualnie skupiali się na sobie i Jorgenie, więc Sven uznał, że może zapoznać się bliżej z tym białym mopem. Na przykład wejść mu na kark i zobaczyć jak tam się śpi.

- Byś się z tęsknoty za nim zapłakał, syrenko – sparował nieco flegmatycznie, jak zwykle zresztą, Berwald.

- A pewnie, że bym się zapłakał. – Søren bardziej chyba odruchowo niż świadomie, zaczął ścierwo sprzedajne głaskać, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak mu się żołądek kompresuje pod kocim ciężarem. – A potem ty byś znowu przyjechał, żeby ścierę oddać i by było fajnie. Kurna, muszę to kiedyś wypróbować.

Berwald przewrócił oczami i akurat złowił wzrokiem Svena „masującego" Pruski kark. Sam Gilbert nadal ciamkał, pochrapywał i wydawał inne wielce ciekawe odgłosy. Szwecja ziewnął.

- Idę spać – stwierdził.

- Berciu! – Zapiał Søren i aż dziw, że tylko Szwecja zwrócił na to uwagę. Koty robiły swoje, Gilbert ciamkał i chrumkał. – I zostawisz mnie tak? – Zapytał żałośnie.

- W sumie…

- No…

- Zostawię.

Søren jęknął tak, że aż Jorgen oko otworzył.

- Berciu! Weź zdejmij go ze mnie i pomóż Prusaka przetransportować do wyra, bo jak go tak zostawimy, to jutro będzie łaził jak paralityk i jeszcze Ludwiś pomyśli, żeśmy mu brata co najmniej torturowali. Będzie „Stora Nordiska Kriget IV – Zemsta za państwo, którego nie ma".

Berwald podszedł do brata i stanął nad nim jak kat nad ofiarą. W myślach zresztą tego samego określenia użył. Ofiara… ofiara choroby psychicznej. Nowa jednostka chorobowa: schizofrenia duńska?

- I gdzie ty go zamierzasz położyć? – Zapytał kontrolnie.

- W gościnnym? – Odparł niepewnie Søren.

- Ja tam śpię.

- To pośpisz ze mną…?

- Taaak?

- Yhym. – Søren chciał pokiwać głową, ale manewr zakończył się dość szybko uderzeniem czaszką w kafelki. – Będzie fajnie.

- To z nim śpij – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Od niego jedzie piwem. Poza tym to kumpel, a ty jesteś brat – odpowiedział stanowczo, choć rozpłaszczony na podłodze nie za bardzo stanowczo wyglądał. W dodatku język mu się zaplątał i wszystko zabrzmiało, jakby próbował mówić po holendersku – mocno niezrozumiale dla ogółu.

- Od ciebie też, nie przymierzając, jedzie.

- Umyję ząbki i zeżrem miętuska?

Po prawdzie nie zapachy były tym, co sprawiało, że Szwecja generalnie był na nie. Dania sypiał głównie na dwa sposoby. Pierwszy: "Wróg u bram!" polegał na tym, że gdzieś chwilę po zaśnięciu podświadomość Sørena rejestrowała kogoś na terenie łóżka. Z braku możliwości naocznej oceny któż to taki i po co tu jest podejmowała szybką decyzję, że wroga najlepiej szybko usunąć. To natomiast szybko prowadziło do bycia skopanym na podłogę, a jeśli spało się przy ścianie, to wprasowaniem w ścianę i kilkoma dodatkowymi siniakami. Drugą opcją była „cwana ośmiornica", której dano słoik z żarciem i ona wie o tym, że to żarcie jest w środku, więc wszystkimi kończynami skutecznie oplata naczynie, co by je sobie otworzyć. Nikomu tak jeszcze Søren karku co prawda nie ukręcił, ale rano budził się człowiek dogrzany jak po za długiej sesji w saunie. Norwegia na takie przymusowe spanie opracował taktykę obronną. Czekał cierpliwie aż Søren zaśnie, zabierał mu kołdrę, zrzucał ją na podłogę, żeby huku potem nie narobić, poczym skopywał go - Danię, żeby sobie na tej podłodze pospał. Niestety czasami nawet pomimo zastosowanej amortyzacji Søren się budził przy upadku i trzeba było cały proceder powtarzać od nowa.

Jakby nie było, spanie takie szczytem wygody nie było, a jeszcze jak koty przylazły… Szwecja nie wiedział, za jakie i czyje grzechy musiała się stara Duńska polówka rozpaść kilka dni wcześniej, ale to on za to pokutował.

- Nie.

- Berciu, prooooszę…

- Do upojenia. Dobranoc.

I z tymi słowy Szwecja zawinął się z kuchni. Jorgen, widząc to, zeskoczył z Danii i powędrował w ślad za nim. Søren westchnął i stękając starczo podniósł się z kafli. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył Svena umoszczonego na Pruskim karku. Pogrzebał chwilę po kieszeniach i znalazł komórkę. Zdjęcie wyszło nawet bardziej niż mniej ostre – wyszczerzył się i sięgnął po kota. Rozespana bestia nie spróbowała w pierwszym odruchu wydrapać mu oczu, a to już było coś.

- Tak tego nie zostawimy, co nie? – Wymruczał patrząc kotu w ślepia i uśmiechnął się.

Sven miauknął.

- Miau, miau… dokładnie.

Odłożył kociszcze na półkę koło kwiatka – Sven to miejsce zdawał się uwielbiać. Można go tam było zastać bardzo często ku rozpaczy gospodyni Sørena, która zapełniała jego mieszkanie roślinkami doniczkowymi.

- No to hop.

Dźwignął Pruski zewłok i omal przy tym nie rypsnął o kafle – wiedział, że tak będzie. Jeśli się połamią, to wszystko będzie na Bercię i tyle. Szybko też stwierdził, że dźwiganie jako takie w ogóle nie ma sensu, tylko grozi uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, więc zmienił taktykę. Wziął Gilberta pod ramiona i wdzięcznie przeciągnął go po kaflach i starych parkietach aż do swojej sypialni. Tam wtargał go na łóżko i przykrył kocem – kołdrę zabrał sam. W korytarzu spotkał się ze Svenem i wyszczerzył. Jego koty rozumiały go w stu procentach.

Gdy wmeldowywał się do łóżka w gościnnym Szwecja mamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „spadaj stąd" w co najmniej trzech językach, ale Søren postanowił na chwilę zapomnieć każdy z nich.

- Posuń się trochę.

- Nie ma gdzie – odmruczało półśpiące ciało obok.

- Jest. Poza tym to twoja wina, bo jakbyś nie wydziwiał, to byśmy spali kulturalnie u mnie. Moje wyro jest większe, a tak to masz.

Dania umościł się niemal wgniatając brata w ścianę – i tak oto gabaryty łóżka doprowadziły do połączenia „zalet" cwanej ośmiornicy i obrony grodu przed najeźdźcą. Berwald jęknął i zacisnął mocno powieki. Miał nadzieję, że gdy je otworzy będzie już ranek i tyle. Obok niego Søren pochrapywał cicho, w nogach łóżka zaś umościły się koty. Nad Duńskim domem zapanowała błogosławiona nocna cisza i tylko z sypialni czasami dobiegało jakieś ciamku, mlasku, chrapu, chrapu…

**Koniec**


End file.
